


Circuit Breaker

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out needs to get some work done, but Smokescreen wants to have some fun. The solution the red mech comes up with isn't exactly what Smokescreen had envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of a circuit breaker comes from [Kigurou](http://kigurou.tumblr.com/post/67329832876/here-you-go-since-you-like-the-original-old-one-i).
> 
> Now, [Smokescreen](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com) liked [this](http://nsfwshark.tumblr.com/post/75316919442/have-you-thought-about-chastity-stuff-with-tfs-of). He also got [visited by](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/76189920056/the-vibrations-are-turned-up-another-notch-and-one-of) a [smut anon](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/76190618635/your-panel-is-unlocked-and-the-vibrator-slides-out-but) who [gave me](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/76191477843/every-gear-in-both-your-bodies-tensed-as-you-both) more [ideas and inspiration](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/76193051510/the-dildo-begins-to-expand-in-your-valve-growing-until). Thus I smashed out more smut instead of studying for a test.

"Knock Out!" he whines, pulling at the cuffs keeping him spread out on the berth.

"Working, Smokescreen."

"Come on, please! Knock Out!"

The medic makes a show of sighing and tossing his data pad down. He spins his chair around, taking in the sight of Smokescreen quivering on the berth. “And what exactly seems to be the problem?”

"H-How about the circuit breaker? Ring a bell?"

"You know, Smokescreen, that was pretty rude for a mech whom I have at my mercy. Why, I might even be so inclined as to punish them," Knock Out teases with a smirk, standing and approaching the blue bot.

Smokescreen snaps his mouth shut just in time for his optics to flicker off. Arching up off the berth, the mech keens for a moment before it morphs into a sob as the distinct - _click_ \- of the circuit breaker can be heard, and he’s as far away from his overload as he was an hour ago. “ _Please_!”

"What? You look like you’re enjoying that toy I gave you," the medic replies, tracing a single digit up the inside of Smokescreen’s drenched thighs.

Groaning, Smokescreen makes another attempt at closing his legs, but it only makes his valve tighten around the dildo. With a gasp, he squirms as Knock Out smoothly mounts the berth and seat himself on the blue mech’s panel.

"Yes," Knock Out purrs, grinding his aft briefly against his captive’s locked panel. "I’d wager that the way that toy magnetized itself to your valve gave you a jolt, and then the slow vibrations that slowly built did too of course. Though, I believe it was the way it expanded that _really_  revved your engine. Am I right?”

Smokescreen pants, pulling in more cooling air as he desperately grinds his panel up against the red mech’s own panel.

"The way it filled you so nicely to begin with," Knock Out continues casually as he opens his panel and presses his wet valve to the blue mech’s overheated panel. "But then it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until you thought you couldn’t handle any more. It’s filling your valve in ways you’d never thought of before, isn’t it? Activating every node just by  _being_  there. Is that about right, Smokescreen?”

With an inarticulate cry, Smokescreen quickly nods as he rubs against Knock Out’s valve.

"And then it started vibrating," Knock Out continues, unlocking the blue mech’s panel.

Smokescreen whines as his spike is finally released and lubricant pools beneath his aft. Digging his heels into the berth, he grinds his spike against Knock Out’s valve with a loud groan.

The medic presses Smokescreen back down flat on the berth, and he smirks down at his desperate captive as he lines his valve up and sinks down. His quiet sigh is drowned out by Smokescreen’s gratified shout as he pulls at his cuffs. Knock Out can feel the vibrations from the toy in Smokescreen’s valve traveling all the way up into his own array.

"Knock-" Smokescreen gasps sharply when the red mech is fully seated. "Knock Out. The circuit breaker..!"

"I know," he murmurs with a quiet laugh. Rolling his hips, Knock Out slowly lifts himself up, watching as Smokescreen’s mouth hangs open and his faceplates flush red with heat, before he smoothly slides back down.

Watching the medic’s valve slide over his spike ramps up his charge, the bound mech can only twitch and shudder. His valve clenches around the dildo as his hips jerk upward, and Smokescreen moans loudly in defeat at the distinct - _click_ \- from the circuit breaker. “ ** _Please!!!_** ”

Knock Out ignores him, letting his helm fall back as he arches his back and cries out his overload.

Panting, Smokescreen’s engine revs sharply when he feels another charge instantly building at the sight of the red mech. He can feel his valve release more lubricant to flow into the pool beneath his aft. When Knock Out looks down at him, Smokescreen meets his optics with as pitiful of an expression as he can manage.

"Don’t give me that look," Knock Out says, pressing two of his digits into the blue mech’s mouth to stroke his glossa. "I let you watch. Small mercies, you know."

Grinding his spike up into Knock Out’s valve, Smokescreen sucks on his digits.

Humming in appreciation, Knock Out keys the vibrator in Smokescreen’s valve to expand just a bit more and double the strength of the vibrations.

Immediately, there’s a shout followed by a - _click_ \- and a desperate sob from Smokescreen.

Optics darkening, Knock Out rolls his hips and rhythmically clenches his valve around the blue mech’s spike. He presses his fingers deeper into Smokescreen’s mouth, and the quivering mech obediently relaxes his intake even as another - _click_ \- can be heard and he whines.

Knock Out pulls his digits free of Smokescreen’s valve and teasingly traces them down his own frame- smearing the blue mech’s oral lubricant across his frame.

Smokescreen’s mouth opens, and all that comes out is a deep moan as Knock Out slowly lifts himself off his aching spike.

When only the tip is still inside of him, Knock Out reaches down and flips a small switch on the circuit breaker around the base of Smokescreen’s spike before he slams himself back down.

Screaming, Smokescreen thrashes as his charge finally,  _finally_  crashes through his circuits.

Optics sluggishly opening, Smokescreen shifts and realizes that Knock Out is sprawled out on top of him. “Wha?”

"You rebooted, you lightweight," the red mech teases, righting himself.

"S-Sorry," Smokescreen stutters when he realizes his spike is still buried in Knock Out’s valve.

"Not to worry, Smokescreen. You’re about to work on that stamina while I actually accomplish some work."

"Wait. What? Knockers???" Smokescreen squirms, realizing he’s still securely cuffed to the berth as the vibrator hums back to life in his valve.

Without a word, Knock Out leans down to deliver a quick kiss to the side of his faceplates as he lifts himself off his spike. Climbing off the berth, the red mech closes his panel, retakes his seat from earlier, and boots the data pad back up.

"Y-You can’t leave me like this?" Smokescreen squeaks nervously.

"Don’t worry, I didn’t turn the circuit breaker back on. Now shush, Smokescreen, I have work to finish," he says, turning his back on the blue mech so he can’t see the mischievous smile.


End file.
